Adeus
by anaxoxo
Summary: Já estava na hora de dizer adeus e parar de insistir naquilo. I do not own Harry Potter.


Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tão rápido que demorou uma eternidade para que a ficha finalmente caísse.

Em um momento, eu via a floresta proibida diminuir rapidamente abaixo de mim. No instante seguinte, o teto da enfermaria.

Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, querendo me lembrar de todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, torcendo para que o sono viesse me buscar de novo. E eu teria realmente voltado a dormir, se um burburinho não tivesse chegado aos meus ouvidos.

_- Ela acordou? –_ perguntaram duas vozes em uníssono. Uma delas era feminina e doce: pertencia a Alice. A outra era de seu namorado, Frank Longbottom.

_- Sim, ela abriu os olhos –_ falou Sirius em tom baixo. Mas depois subiu um pouco o volume: _– Hey, Lily, estamos aqui._

_- Shh! –_ uma terceira voz os repreendeu _– deixem a moça descansar! –_ essa era Madame Pomfrey.

Eu realmente queria dormir, mas meus amigos já haviam me visto abrindo os olhos. Eu não poderia fingir que ninguém estava lá. Se o fizesse, passaria por mal-educada, mal-agradecida, e mais outra meia dúzia de adjetivos do gênero.

Abri os olhos de novo e sorri, virando a cabeça para olhar cada um dos que estavam ali presentes. Mary, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter e... Severus.

Sim, ele estava lá. Mesmo depois da nossa última (e definitiva) briga. Mesmo depois de ouvir que não seria mais perdoado. Severus estava lá. Sentado a um canto da enfermaria, sem olhar para ninguém. E todos os outros faziam questão de fingir que ele não existia.

Inclusive eu.

Assim que nossos olhos se cruzaram, virei-me rapidamente para Mary e respondi à sua pergunta, falando-lhe que nunca me sentira melhor. Claro que era mentira.

_- Eu trouxe flores para você –_ disse James ao me entregar um buquê de rosas amarelas e brancas _– estava preocupado._

Nunca gostei muito do James. Ele era um garoto metido, arrogante, que fazia bullying contra pessoas inocentes. Mas eu não podia negar que ele estava mudando para melhor nos últimos tempos. Fazia quase um ano que eu não o via arrancar as calças de alguém pelos corredores. Talvez a infância dele estivesse, finalmente, ficando para trás.

_- Obrigada –_ recebi as flores, satisfeita.

Ganhei muitos mimos: chocolates, bichos de pelúcia e cartinhas. Talvez as pessoas estivessem exagerando, mas veja bem, eu cai de um hipogrifo que voava enlouquecido há mais de dez metros de altura do chão. No dia do meu aniversário.

É. Foi tenso.

Com muita relutância, Madame Pomfrey conseguiu tirar todos dali. Ou melhor, _quase_ todos.

_- Ainda não conversei com ela –_ disse Severus, impassível. Estava bem claro que ele não aceitaria uma resposta negativa.

A enfermeira inspirou com impaciência, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, em um claro sinal de que ele teria algum tempo para ficar ali.

Ele esperou que ficássemos a sós. Eu não queria estar sozinha com o Snape, mas algo me impedia de mandá-lo sair. Talvez fosse a lembrança de uma tenra amizade que ficara para trás.

_- Não trouxe nada, mas também estava preocupado. Precisava falar com você..._

_- Ainda bem que não trouxe, porque eu não aceitaria – _interrompi, evitando olhar para ele – _Acho que você não se lembra do que eu disse em nossa última conversa._

A lembrança ainda estava nítida dentro da minha cabeça. Severus me chamou de sangue-ruim quando eu tentara defendê-lo dos marotos. Algumas horas depois, eu disse-lhe que não o perdoaria mais, que estava cansada de seus erros seguidos de pedidos de desculpas melosos. Agora eu tinha certeza de que ele estava recordando o mesmo.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.

_- Você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo. Está sendo injusta e cabeça-dura._

Suspirei com impaciência. Fechei os olhos, em um claro sinal de que não estava com a mínima vontade de bater naquela velha tecla. Já havíamos falado muito sobre aquilo. Tanto que eu já estava cansada.

_- Lily, eu... – _pausa. Quanto tempo ele ficou calado? Eu não saberia dizer_ – não vou mais pedir desculpas._

Não pude negar que aquilo me deixou confusa. Sempre que nos falávamos, desde aquele dia no quinto ano, era para que ele pedisse perdão e eu negasse.

_- Então... –_ eu disse ao abrir os olhos, em um misto de insegurança e surpresa _– o que quer dessa vez?_

_- Te ver. _

Eu estava completamente sem reação. Olhei para ele. Nós dois nos encontrávamos tão sérios quanto seria possível. Orgulho, puro orgulho, estampava-se em nossos rostos. Então compreendi que ele não iria mais me pedir perdão dali em diante.

Ele aceitara que algo se rompera entre nós.

_- Você já me viu._

_- Sim –_ ele falou _– Você está bem. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Adeus Lily._

Ele distanciou-se de mim lentamente. Aquela provavelmente seria a nossa última conversa. Severus não se humilharia mais por mim, e saber daquilo me deixava com um gosto ruim na boca. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava agradecida por ele finalmente ter resolvido me deixar quieta de uma vez por todas.

_- Severus –_ chamei-o impulsivamente, em um fio de voz.

Ele interrompeu sua caminhada para fora da enfermaria, virou-se, e me lançou um olhar questionador. A surpresa era visível.

_- Obrigada. – _falei. E me arrependi na mesma hora.

Pensei ter visto um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Mas pode ter sido só uma impressão. Fazia séculos que Severus não sorria em minha presença.

_- Por vir aqui, ou por deixá-la livre?_

Suspirei antes de responder. Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida.

_- Um pouco de cada._

Dessa vez o sorriso foi real. Não foi grande, nem cheio de dentes. E só durou pouco mais de um segundo. Mas esteve lá, eu pude ver claramente.

Após relutar, sorri de volta.

E nós nunca mais nos falamos.


End file.
